


could have, should have

by tooloud



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M, i added that last tag just because i wanted to keep the F- chain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooloud/pseuds/tooloud
Summary: Seungyoun and Hangyul didn't kiss.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	could have, should have

The movie they put on was good. Wooseok was waxing poetic about it when he recommended (insisted) that everyone watch it, and Seungyoun always trusted Wooseok’s judgment.

If only he had concentrated enough to know what it was about.

What he was focusing on, instead, was that one spot on the right side of his neck where Hangyul had brushed his lips against. The first time by accident, it must have been. But by the time Hangyul slipped a hand inside his pajama shorts, he was already shuddering from that spot alone, warm and damp from the flicks of Hangyul’s tongue.

It wasn’t their first time doing this, the touching-each-other part. Months holed in one tiny room had prompted them to seek an alternative to jerking off at night while trying to forget how the other could hear every single whine and slide. Hangyul had been casual about it. Way too casual, but Seungyoun couldn’t complain. Not when Hangyul was the first to suggest they drop the pretense of watching porn beside each other and _“just come over here already.”_ It was possibly the most brilliant idea Hangyul ever had, but Seungyoun knew he had so much time to be proven wrong.

The kissing, though. They never did that, did they? It sounded almost hysterical, but staring at your roommate’s dick rubbing against yours was infinitely less awkward than having their mouth anywhere on your body, or keeping eye contact with them while you two were nearing orgasm.

(Hangyul did. Watched Seungyoun’s face as his fist circled them both, sweat beading on his brows, eyes half-lidded, white teeth biting red, sinful lips.)

(Seungyoun was always the first to look away.)

“Fuck, Seungyoun, come on,” Hangyul said. Seungyoun followed the prompting, picking up the pace of his hips as he pushed into the grip of their joint hands. His thighs were trembling from exertion, unfamiliar with the new position. Normally he would grumble about Hangyul making him work so hard for someone who didn’t even initiate the sex, but the way Hangyul was gazing up at him gave him this ridiculous urge to show off. To arch his back prettily and thrust blindly forward as Hangyul murmured more encouragement, one strong thumb pressing a dent into the meat of Seungyoun’s thigh.

He came when Hangyul pulled him in by the neck and dipped his tongue into the hollow of his collarbone. It was embarrassing how _immediate_ his reaction was. He was just too busy shaking through his climax to give a damn.

* * *

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Hangyul mumbled when he blinked his eyes open and noticed Seungyoun staring at him.

Seungyoun didn’t know. Was Hangyul being weird? Was it even weird to naturally establish that sort of intimacy with someone while having sex with them? Or was Seungyoun’s brain tricking itself into believing those behaviors carried romantic intention because he desperately wanted them to?

Bad, bad brain. Seungyoun wanted to hit it like a lagging phone screen.

“Why did you kiss me?”

“I haven’t,” Hangyul said, like it was obvious.

“You know what I meant- _haven’t?"_

Hangyul just peered at him with those big, dreamy eyes, one eyebrow quirked up nonchalantly like they were on different wavelengths and he couldn’t be bothered to follow what Seungyoun was saying. He was smirking though, lips curving up at one corner, because apparently whatever disbelieving expression on Seungyoun’s face was funny to him.

Seungyoun closed his eyes and huffed, “Forget it, I’m going to sleep.”

“Did you want to kiss me?”

“What?”

Hangyul sounded amused as he spoke. “You kept staring at my lips.”

“I was looking at your mouth. Because you were laughing at me.”

“I was smiling, because you were cute,” Hangyul didn’t allow him the time to process that and continued, “You really kept looking at my lips though, earlier. It was difficult not to notice, we were very close.”

“Your eyesight is terrible,” Seungyoun said petulantly, even as his face heated up.

Hangyul hummed in agreement. Seungyoun could hear him shifting closer and resolutely kept his eyes shut.

“Seungyoun,” Hangyul said. He received no response. “Open your eyes, I would like to kiss you now.”

“That’s not how kissing works-” Seungyoun’s eyes flitted open in his grimace and, “Oh.”

He could count every strand of Hangyul’s eyelashes. Hangyul was so, so close.

Hangyul moved closer still, and Seungyoun found himself frozen to the spot. Not that he had anywhere to go, the two of them tugged into the same damn blanket on his bed. His eyes fluttered closed again when he felt Hangyul’s lips brush against his, a gentle pressure followed by even gentler movements. A soft nip at his bottom lip nudged his mouth open and Hangyul took over from there, tongue darting inside to meet Seungyoun’s own as Seungyoun felt his traitorous brain going into overdrive.

He made himself pull back.

“This doesn’t mean the same thing to you like it does to me.”

Hangyul turned his head to press a kiss to Seungyoun’s cheek. It must have been burning, he was blushing so hard. 

“What does this mean then?” Hangyul asked, lips a feather-light flicker on Seungyoun’s skin.

Seungyoun didn’t have an answer for that.

“Ask me,” Hangyul’s breath fanned across his neck, “When you don’t know, ask me.”

Warm, slender fingers rested on Seungyoun’s jaw, adjusting his face so Hangyul could nuzzle closer into the crook of his neck. When he was happy with the position, the hand dropped down to pull Seungyoun in by the hip, fitting their bodies together easily. Like cuddling was something they did every day.

Seungyoun was starting to think it should have been.

“Since when?” He stuttered out.

Hangyul kept his arm draped over Seungyoun’s waist.

“This has always meant something to me. You always do.”

It would take a hundred more kisses for Seungyoun to believe. For the moment, he was content with Hangyul’s breath going even against his skin as they fell asleep. Together, for the first time.


End file.
